


You're the One That I Want

by NcityStories



Series: NCT [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A Little Slice Of Life, Company, M/M, Most of NCT is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NcityStories/pseuds/NcityStories
Summary: “You didn’t have to do that, Winko. I would have been fine.”“I wanted to. I missed you, Hyung. We barely get time to see each other because of our schedules, and I just…”“... Missed you.” Yuta finishes for him. Sicheng gives him a blinding smile as he sets the bowl down in front of Yuta. He hesitates for a moment before dipping down to drop a sweet kiss at the corner of Yuta’s mouth. As he moves away, Yuta’s fingers brush the spot he kissed in shock. He has no time to dwell on it as Sicheng plops down next to him and begins to eat. Yuta follows suit as his mind races on what the kiss could mean. His heart twinges as hope blossoms in his chest before he quells it.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: NCT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	You're the One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic kind of took on a life of its own as I began to jot down notes for it. I hope you like it. You can request your own fic by contacting me on Twitter @bycaliforjohnny

The silence in the room was stifling as Yuta laid in bed, scrolling through Instagram. The other members were out today, most leaving before Yuta had even woken up. He found himself alone on a day he wished he hadn’t been. He knew that he could call any one of his members, but something held him back. So, he sat there in silence as the loneliness grew in his heart. 

Yuta found that he did not do well alone. He preferred to be continuously surrounded by the people he loved as opposed to sitting alone in silence. The loneliness he experienced was numbing and, more often than not, resulted in him crying into his pillow and falling asleep once the tears stopped flowing. 

After he finished scrolling through most of the new posts on Instagram, Yuta decided to get up and eat. He padded out into the kitchen to find that not even their dorm auntie was in today, which left him utterly alone in their dorm. He sighed before making his way to the fridge. He stared at the contents for a long while before deciding that he didn’t have the energy to make himself anything. 

He closed the fridge and looked through the cabinets for snacks to find that there were none. He briefly recalled that the Dreamies spent the night watching movies with Hyuckie, Mark, and Johnny. He supposed that’s where all the snacks went. He pushed out another sigh before giving up on the thought of food and padded back into his room. He crawled into bed and hid under the covers as the loneliness crept in a little more. 

He hated days like this. 

He soon dozes off into a fitful nap as he dreams of Osaka and his family. He wakes with a start, and a tear slips out as he lays there, missing his family. Not being able to go home for more than a week at a time took its toll on the Japanese man. 

His phone pings, and he checks it hoping that it’ll be one of the members but finds that it’s a text from his manager to the group chat reminding them that they have a photoshoot on Saturday that they needed to wake up extremely early that morning. He exits the chat and opens up youtube. 

As he scrolls through his feed, he stumbles upon a fan-made video about Mark. He clicks on the video and watches as Mark clings to most of the members. His English is not so good, but he can understand enough to know that the maker of the video was trying to highlight how clingy and cute Mark can be. He closes the app and shoots Mark a text asking what he was up to today. It doesn’t take Mark long to respond. ‘I’m out with Haechannie today. He wanted to go shopping for new shoes! What are you up to?’ Yuta shakes his head as a rueful smile slips onto his face. He closes the chat and puts his phone down, figuring that another nap was in order. 

He wakes to the sound of pitter-patter on the window. He turns to find that it’s raining once again in Seoul. He gets up and wraps a blanket around his shoulders as he shuffles to the kitchen and makes himself a cup of tea before opening the back door and sitting on the bench. He loses track of how long he sits there, staring at the scene before him. He’s jolted out of his stupor when the door opens behind him. He whirls around to find Sicheng standing there with a bag in his hands. 

“Hi, Hyung. Come inside, won’t you?” He asks sweetly before turning back into the dorm. Yuta’s heart stutters as he smiles and nods at the boy. He gathers his things before slipping inside. Sicheng stands next to the stove as he heats some sort of broth. He gestures for Yuta to take a seat at the counter.

Yuta clears his throat. “What brings you here, Winko?” Sicheng smiles as he stirs whatever is in the pot.

“I came to see you, Hyung. How are you?” Yuta sighed. 

“I’ve been better. How are you?” 

“Better now that I’m here with you,” Sicheng says sweetly. Yuta’s heart stutters in his chest as Sicheng’s words warm his chest. 

“You didn’t have anything to do today?” He asks, curious. Sicheng shakes his head. 

“I was going to go out with Jaehyun, but I decided to stop by our favorite restaurant and pick up some miso soup. I also brought  _ Howl’s Moving Castle _ and popcorn. Does that sound good?” Sicheng looks at Yuta, waiting for his answer, but Yuta’s voice is caught in his throat as tears well in his eyes. Sicheng looks at him in alarm. “Hyung? Are you okay?” Yuta drops his head in his hands as tears stream down his face and shakes his head. Sicheng comes and wraps his arms around Yuta and draws him into his chest. 

“I’m sorry, Winko. It’s just… One of those days.” Sicheng hums and tightens his hold on Yuta. 

“I was worried when Jaehyun told me that no one was here with you. I know that you’re usually fine, but you get melancholy on the days that it rains. So I left and came straight here.” The stove beeps, and Sicheng lets go to grab a few bowls and spoons.

“You didn’t have to do that, Winko. I would have been fine.”

“I wanted to. I missed you, Hyung. We barely get time to see each other because of our schedules, and I just…”

“... Missed you.” Yuta finishes for him. Sicheng gives him a blinding smile as he sets the bowl down in front of Yuta. He hesitates for a moment before dipping down to drop a sweet kiss at the corner of Yuta’s mouth. As he moves away, Yuta’s fingers brush the spot he kissed in shock. He has no time to dwell on it as Sicheng plops down next to him and begins to eat. Yuta follows suit as his mind races on what the kiss could mean. His heart twinges as hope blossoms in his chest before he quells it. 

Once they finish, Sicheng grabs their bowls and puts them in the sink with a promise to clean them later. He then grabs the bag off the counter that Yuta didn’t notice and pops a bag of popcorn in the microwave. 

“Do you want to set the movie up in your room while I wait for the popcorn?” Sicheng asks. Yuta nods, grabs the movie Sicheng passes to him, and all but runs to his room to set everything up. He’s eternally grateful that he and Taeil sprang for the superior TV system with a brand new DVD player (after Mark accidentally broke their other one) as he inserts the DVD into the player. He just manages to clean up most of the clothes (read: his clothes) on the floor when Sicheng enters with the popcorn in one hand and two mugs in the other. Yuta rushes to grab the mugs of what looks like tea and put it on the stand next to his bed. Yuta gets on the bed first and scoots over for Sicheng to jump on. It’s a full bed, so there’s not much room, and Yuta finds his heart beating faster as Sicheng presses up against him as he struggles to get under the blankets. Once things are situated, Sicheng grabs the remote and pressed play. 

The entire movie is a struggle for Yuta despite being one of his favorites because he cannot focus on anything other than the warmth he feels from Sicheng. It distracts him so much that Sicheng pauses the movie and turns to look at him. 

“Hyung, what’s up? You’re not even watching the movie. What’s going on with you today?” Sicheng stares at him, confused. 

“I think I’m… Well, it’s… You. You’re distracting me. My feelings for you are distracting me. You’re a huge distraction, Sicheng. Like honestly, sometimes you don’t even realize how-” Sicheng cuts him off with a bold kiss to the mouth. Yuta freezes for a moment before turning his head to slot their lips together in a sweet kiss. Sicheng pushes forward until Yuta’s back hits the bed, and he straddles Yuta as he presses harder into the kiss until they both need to pull back for air. “That was- wow. Wow. Just- Wow.” Sicheng grins at him. 

“Did you get the hint this time? Or do I have to demonstrate once more?” Yuta pretends to stroke his nonexistent mustache as he contemplates the question. 

“I’m not sure. I think I need another demonstration.” Sicheng grins wickedly as he leans in and plants a kiss on Yuta’s cheek before pulling back. Yuta pouts at him. “That’s certainly not what I was hoping for.”

“Don’t be greedy, Hyung.” Sicheng giggles, and Yuta’s heart soars knowing that he made his Winko happy. 

“Alright, alright. I  _ guess _ I’ll live with what I have. It’s certainly not the soul-baring kiss that I was hoping for once I confessed, but it’ll have to do. I do hope that there’s more kissing in the future, though. I don’t think I could take it if that’s the only kiss I’ll ever receive from my dear sweet Wink-” Sicheng cuts him off again with another kiss, this one more intense than the last. Yuta grins into the kiss as the pieces in his heart click into place, and the loneliness he once felt dissipates altogether. 

  
  



End file.
